The present disclosure relates to searching.
Search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., images, audio, video, web pages, text, documents) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted text query. For example, in response to an image search text query, the search engine returns a set of search results identifying resources responsive to the query.